dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Matilda/@comment-36359459-20181224053519/@comment-98.207.230.166-20181230064225
First we must ask: what makes a dragon? Some people would say that it's the scales, teeth, and claws, but it's never that simple. Otherwise, such a question wouldn't exist. Then we ask: what is aura? Aura is the sum total of an individual's magical energy, physical strength, life force, emotions, willpower, even memories and soul. The collective power of one's very existence. Dragons were created from ungodly amounts of energy, whatever kind it may be. Then you may be asking: if aura is more powerful than magic, then why don't people use it? If two people with identical stats fought, one using magic and the other using Aura, the aura-user would pass out before unleashing her first attack. Even if you have insanely high magical prowess, one could have relatively low aura. Aura-based techniques are incredibly draining, even to ultimate-class devils. They can't use it without burning themselves out. Even without magical energy, Dragons are properly defined as the only species that has ungodly amounts of aura, as well as boasting the highest efficiency with aura-based techniques. It's how they can come in all shapes and sizes, since every aura is unique. If Matilda were to join up with a group of dragons in reptilian form, she'd fit right in, regardless of appearance or parentage. As far as anyone is concerned, hybrids capable of using aura are considered dragons in full. Thus, why Matilda is considered a hatchling by other dragons. Aeternarcha, being the creator of the dragons, is no exception. Aeternarcha, being a caring father figure As for how it helps, low-level dragons can use it to take on high-class devils, Angels, lesser Gods, etc. It's also why the top two strongest beings, the Apocalypse Dragon and Infinite Dragon God, are so far ahead of the others in the top ten. The dragon whose affinity draws power from freaking dreams and the other has virtually limitless aura, both of them are nigh-undefeatable monsters compared to us mere mortals. However, every universe has an omnipotent being who governs and is the sovereign of the universe. Aeternarcha, in my fan fiction, is that omnipotent being. While Great Red is considered the strongest being in canon, he isn't truly omnipotent because his power is derived from a source, the source being dreams or the concept of dreams. Aeternarcha doesn't have a source of power that he draws from. Being truly omnipotent doesn't mean knowing how to do everything or drawing power from a source in order to accomplish an objective, it's simply doing it. Also concerning the Evil Dragons being a 'rank,' what you're saying makes no sense. Dragons, while free-spirited and impulsive, are commonly respected and often feared as apex predators. Every culture, religion, and race has extensive history with this proud and mighty species. However, despite the long history of the world, they are also among the most mysterious. No dragon is inherently evil, nor are they naturally good. With the exception of the great dragons born at the dawn of time, every dragon born since has had the privilege of a healthy and nurturing childhood. Hatchlings are rare, and as such, every dragon would instinctively protect a clutch, regardless of parentage, and would hesitate at striking the young of another race. Dragons are not perfect creatures. They fought, forgave, raged, laughed, and loved just as any other being. However, one trait exclusive to dragons is the ability to bond. While common for dragons to have multiple lovers to ensure the continuation of their race, eventually a dragon may have the fortune to encounter, or rarely choose, someone who completes their hearts. This is not to belittle the relationships of others, but this is a relationship that literally completes their soul. Many epic tales of a dragon kidnapping a fair maiden or princess is often the result of the bond forming. Both involved gain the ability to sense the emotions of their partner, their lifemate, as well as location and wellbeing. However, this completion is not without its risks. Should the dragon die, the other would survive, albeit bereft of the comfort that the bond provided. However, should the partner, dragon or not, perish, then the dragon fundamentally changes. Dragons are among the strongest beings to walk this earth, but the demise of their lifemate consistently causes a monumental hatred to fester. These dragons, feeling empty and angry, raging at the world they see as unfair and a sin, tend to destroy, rampage, pillage, etc. This is how Evil Dragons are born. The death of the bondmate is not needed to be of natural causes. Not knowing which was the lifemate, Heracles raped and killed each of the Hesperides to forcibly ensure that Ladon would become enraged. Similar scenarios, romanticized into myths and legends of every culture caused the creation of every Evil Dragon in existence. Because of the formation of the Evil Dragons, Aeternarcha, the Heavenly Dragons, and the Dragon Kings worked to eliminate the general knowledge of the bond. Libraries were razed by dragon fire, witnesses were eliminated, and faction leaders were sworn to secrecy. Over the course of a century, dragons established themselves as a terror upon the world. This is how it works in this universe, not canon. As for ranking among dragons, Devils have a social-ranking system; Dragons do not. The Legendary Dragon's have titles like Heavenly Dragon or Dragon King but they're honorary, all relations between individual dragons are based entirely on mutual respect. In truth, there is no official Dragon faction, ranking system, or written law that binds any dragon to fulfill any responsibility, only the moral obligation to do so if they have the strength. It's a rather simple thing, but they like it that way. To better understand, every dragon has a born name and if they're lucky, a gifted title. That title is dependent on a number of different factors. They could be based on personality, physical characteristics, famous legacies, etc. For example, Ddraig spent much of his time in Wales, hence the Welsh Dragon. On the other hand, Tannin boasts the hottest breath attack of all known drakes, hence Blaze Meteor Dragon. The multi-eyed Ladon was named the Insomniac Dragon, and so on.